<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Purr... by begin_fiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859664">Purr...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/begin_fiction/pseuds/begin_fiction'>begin_fiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Love, M/M, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:47:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/begin_fiction/pseuds/begin_fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows to who he belongs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake/Tallstar (Warriors)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Purr...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Jake, Jake, Jake, Jake, Jake-</em>
</p><p>Tallstar kept thinking about him. He felt guilt yes, when he left the Clan, since he's a leader! Leader of WindClan, but he couldn't just.. leave <em>him. </em>He belonged to Jake. Tallstar cared about his Clan, he did- but Jake felt more important. </p><p>The tom walked close to the Twoleg place, and tried to avoid them - which wasn't very easy at all - but he managed to get unnoticed.</p><p>Tallstar his fur went up when he heard a yell. It sounded.. familiar. He looked around and spotted-</p><p>
  <em>"Jake!"</em>
</p><p>He ran as fast as he could and jumped on the rogue who had his claws up. They both hissed and Tallstar bit him, which resulted in the rogue running away. Tallstar could still see the black fur.</p><p>Tallstar looked at the cat in front of him. "Are you alright, Jake?!"</p><p>Jake was silent for a bit. "I.. I am okay."</p><p>"Did that mouse-brain hurt you?" he growled. If that rogue even harmed <em>his</em> Jake..</p><p>"No, no, he didn't- you saved me, Tallstar." Jack smiled and gave him a lick on the ear.</p><p>Tallstar smiled back and his anger dissapeared when he saw Jake okay, not having any blood.</p><p>"Why are you here, Tallstar?"</p><p>"I.. I just.. I heard you yell - I couldn't let you alone!"</p><p>"I'm totally fine Tallstar. Really. Do you think I am that weak?"</p><p>Tallstar felt guilt when Jack sounded sad at the last sentence.. "I'm.. I'm sorry.."</p><p>"I forgive you."</p><p>"..Jake." Tallstar tried to sound as serious as he could.</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>Tallstar gave Jake a lick on the forehead. He felt happy when Jake purred. Although - he did not expect that.</p><p>"Are you done blushing, leader?" Jake teased.</p><p>Tallstar just kept his mouth shut. What..?</p><p>"You like it when I purr, don't you?" </p><p>Jack purred once again and Tallstar looked down at the ground to hide his face.</p><p>
  <em>Purr...</em>
</p><p>Tallstar opened his mouth and closed it again for a few times. "Eh... c.. could you.."</p><p>"- do it again? Your wish is my command!" </p><p>Tallstar gave Jake another lick, and smiled when Jake purred.</p><p><em>I like it when you purr, </em>Tallstar thought.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>